1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to an image processing device and an image processing method thereof, and more particularly, to an image processing device and an image processing method thereof related to super-resolution image enlargement.
2. Description of Related Art
Image enlargement technique is an important research direction in image processing field, in which image interpolation is a method related to the image enlargement technique. In general speaking, an image interpolation is completed only on a single image, and the common method of enlarging a single image includes polynomial interpolation scheme, edge-directed interpolation scheme and example-based for super-resolution scheme.
Although polynomial interpolation scheme is simple and has fast operation speed, but it often makes enlarged images blurry due to lacking image high-frequency information, and a block effect is also produced. Edge-directed interpolation scheme or example-based for super-resolution scheme require massive computation. In short, for the image enlargement completed by enlarging a single image, the image quality is largely limited.
On the other hand, if the image enlargement is produced by blending a plurality of images, ghost phenomena are the most common side-effect. The ghost phenomena are produced due to that when a same scene is continuously shot, an individual object in the scene may be moving. However, during blending the captured images, the images are corrected based on their whole shifts (or camera shifts) without correcting the individual moving object in the scene, so that an individual moving object would result in ghost phenomena in the blended image.